Wizards of Waverly Place: the 2nd Movie
by Dave the Gorilla
Summary: For fans who think there should have been a second WOWP movie, the following is a detailed plot summary for such a film which I have conceived. I hope you find it satisfying. . . .


**Wizards of Waverly Place: the 2nd Movie**

For fans who think there should have been a second WOWP movie, the following is a detailed plot summary for such a film which I have conceived. I hope you find it satisfying. . . .

Prologue:  
The film begins in the distant past with an unseen narrator explaining to the audience how and why the Family Wizard Competition originally came into being: Here, the narrator begins by revealing that thousands of years ago, there wasn't any competition among wizard-families and that each sibling was automatically granted full-wizardry once they had successfully completed a certain level of training and passed a final test. If, for some reason, certain siblings could not pass the test after a certain number of attempts, then, and only then, they would lose their powers and become mortal. In most cases however, siblings who had taken their training seriously would usually pass the test on the first or second try, thus allowing everyone in the family to possess full-wizardry.

Although this was a happier time for individual wizard-families in this regard, the wizard-community as a whole was all-too-often plagued with deadly battles against witches, warlocks, and the angels of darkness. Eventually, however, three wizard-siblings discovered that when they used their powers together, they could generate an immense level of energy which their enemies could never match. Later, when all three of those siblings had passed their final tests and received full-wizardry, they combined their new full-wizard powers to forge a wand so powerful that any other form of magic would be completely powerless against it. With this new all-powerful wand in their possession, the siblings were then able to cast a spell which weakened the powers of their enemies, thus allowing the wizard-community to take control of the supernatural realm (now renamed "the Wizard World") and to issue in a new era of peace.

But shortly thereafter, the three wizard-siblings which controlled the all-powerful wand came to realize that other trios of full-wizard siblings, perhaps corrupted ones, could also figure out how to combine their powers. If this were to happen, then another all-powerful wand could be created by the forced of evil and be used to plunge the universe into another era of darkness.

To ensure this would never happen, the wizard-authorities decreed that from now on, only one wizard in each family would be permitted to keep his or her powers and possess full-wizardry, and that a wizard-competition would be the only fair way to decide who that wizard should be. Though, on extremely rare and special circumstances, a second sibling could be permitted to keep his or her powers too. Hence, with only one sibling (or occasionally two) inheriting full-wizardry, and all the others losing their powers forever, there was now no chance of a new all-powerful dark-wand coming into existence, and thus the wizard-community was ensured that they would always remain more powerful than their enemies.

As the generations passed, the true origin of the wizard-competition was eventually forgotten by the masses, and future wizard-children were taught not to question why the competition must exist. (Only the highest wizard-authorities were kept informed of the real story). Meanwhile, the all-powerful wand was handed down to the descendants of those who created it, until it came into the possession of the great wizard lord Rinaldi who was later murdered and robbed by a jealous warlock. Unable to use the wand himself and restore power to the forces of evil, the warlock then took the stolen wand and plunged it into a crystal ball where it would remain until a descendant of Rinaldi came to remove it and possess its grand power once more. . . .

Present Day:  
Felix, the current possessor of the all-powerful Rinaldi-wand, now works as a security guard at WizTech and has been invited to both the bachelor party and wedding of the school's new headmaster, Professor Justin Russo, who plans to marry his vampire girlfriend, Juliet. The wedding party will consist of Zeke as the best man, Max and Mason as groomsmen, Alex as the maid of honor, and Harper as a bridesmaid.

During an early scene in which the bride and groom are reviewing the final guest list, their conversation reveals that Justin's retired predecessor, Professor Crumbs, has recently visited a magical rejuvenation clinic which has left him appearing several years younger. Hence, Justin states that when Crumbs shows up, his new youthful appearance might make him slightly unrecognizable at first.

[_Production note: Since actor Ian Abercrombie, who played Professor Crumbs in the WOWP series, has since passed away, a new actor would be needed to portray him and the above explanation would help explain the change_].

Other early conversations among various characters reveal that Zeke now works part-time at the Waverly Substation taking over Justin's shifts, and spends the other half of his time in the Wizard World teaching wizards how to clog-dance. (Apparently, when the wizards learned how Zeke made a monster barf him up by clog-dancing in its stomach, they realized that clog-dancing could be a lifesaving skill which they should learn). Harper likewise works part-time in the Wizard World tutoring WizTech students who need help with their regular, real-world school studies. She also now shares another wizard-apartment with Alex.

The scene then shifts to an alien spaceship orbiting high above the Earth. This vessel is controlled by the same aliens who once spied on the Russo siblings on Mars in the "Disenchanted Evening" episode from Season One. Speaking in their native alien language (with subtitles), they report that a supernatural female from Earth had become aware of their existence and wishes to forge an alliance with them to overthrow both the Wizard World and the mortal world. Soon, the supernatural female arrives, but at first, her face is shrouded by a cloak similar to what the Sith Lords wore in the _Star Wars_ films. After the aliens activate their universal translator and start speaking English, the female removes her cloak, revealing herself to be . . . Stevie.

Stevie then explains that after she was frozen and destroyed by Alex, she was resurrected as an angel of darkness by the demon Gorog who, at the time, was the chief dark angel. Since Stevie died as a former-wizard, she has no wizard-powers now and only has the same abilities that other dark angels have (e.g., the power to fly, shape-shift, etc.). Stevie then explains that she took over as the new chief angel of darkness when Gorog was destroyed by the Russos, but that she is still no match for those she wishes revenge on.

Stevie also knows that the aliens ultimately desire to take over the mortal human world but are afraid because, even with all their advanced technology, they are likewise still no match for a wizard's magic. This, of course, is why the aliens keep their existence hidden from both mortals and wizards, and only secretly spy on wizards whenever they can in hopes of discovering their weakness.

At this point, Stevie proposes her idea for an alliance which will allow her to take over the Wizard World and give control of the mortal world to the aliens as payment for their services. Here, she refers to Felix's all-powerful wand which has the ability to reduce and even completely neutralize the powers of any other supernatural being. Now of course, the wand can only be controlled by Felix or by someone who is descended from him. But since Felix currently has no children, Stevie plots to acquire a sample of his DNA and then use the aliens' technology to create an evil clone of him which would obey her every command. According to Stevie's logic, getting an evil wizard to magically duplicate Felix would not work because the wand would be able to tell the difference and would not allow the magical clone to access the power. But a clone produced from his DNA using purely scientific and non-magical means would technically be an offspring of Felix, and would thus be able to control the wand's power.

With the evil clone under her control, Stevie would then steal the wand from the real Felix, and use it to neutralize the powers of anyone who opposed her. As a result, she would then set herself up as Queen of the Wizard World, and would leave the mortal world completely venerable to an alien invasion. . . . The aliens agree to her deal.

Back on Earth, Uncle Kelbo arrives at the Russo family's substation and observes how Jerry, Theresa, and Max have recently finished renovating the place using the money that Justin now makes from his high-paying professor's job. Soon, Mason also arrives followed a few moments later by Zeke, and they all head into the lair with Jerry and Max where they will travel through the portal into the Wizard World for Justin's bachelor party. After they leave, Alex, Harper, and Theresa come down the stairs with Juliet to take her to a ladies club in the real world for a bachelorette party of their own.

When the girls head outside, Juliet's enhanced smelling abilities pick up the scent of chloroform and they soon discover a body lying unconscious behind some trash cans. When they roll the body over, they are shocked to discover that the person is . . . Zeke. Alex then quickly uses magic to awaken him and learns that he was attacked and chloroformed by someone who looked exactly like him when he was coming to the substation. Realizing there's a shape-shifting impostor on the loose, Alex tells the other girls to stay with Zeke while she goes into the Wizard World to find and apprehend the culprit.

At Justin's bachelor party, "Zeke" (who is obviously Stevie in disguise) impatiently waits for Felix to show up while trying to avoid talking to other guests which include Nelvis, Hugh Normous, and the now more youthful-looking Professor Crumbs. Eventually, Felix does show up, and "Zeke" quickly offers him a drink which has been spiked with a drug to knock him out. After taking a sip, Felix instantly begins to feel faint and "Zeke" sits him down on a chair and injects a needle into his arm to abstract the required DNA sample.

Meanwhile, Alex is having trouble getting into the party because it's being held at wizard-gentlemen's club in which no women are allowed. Eventually, however, Alex manages to get past the guard by disguising herself as a boy. When she finally gets inside and proclaims Zeke to be an impostor, Justin doesn't believe her at first, thinking that she's drunk. But Alex then recites the 'reveal-your-true-form' spell which causes "Zeke" to change back into Stevie who is now seen with her black dark-angel wings. Having already acquired the needed DNA sample, Stevie then quickly reaches into the pocket of the now unconscious Felix and grabs his all-powerful wand. She then flies upward and escapes through an open skylight in the roof before anyone can stop her.

Once back onboard the alien space craft, Stevie hides the wand in a chest made entirely of thick plastic (the natural enemy of magic) so that the wand's location would be impossible for Felix and the Russos to trace. She then gives the DNA sample to her alien cohorts who inform her that a clone usually takes a few weeks to be properly developed. However, the aliens then state that they can speed up the process by traveling into a region of subspace where time runs at a different speed. Apparently, a week in subspace time is only about a half-hour in real time, meaning that, from everyone else's perspective, the clone will be fully produced within a couple hours.

Back at the gentlemen's club, the reawakened Felix notices the scar on his arm from where Stevie took the DNA sample, and soon everyone figures out her plan to create an evil Felix-clone who will be able to control the stolen Rinaldi-wand. Since they are unable to trace the wand's location, Justin, Jerry, and Professor Crumbs conclude that the only way to combat this upcoming threat is to create a second all-powerful wand. For such a wand could be used to disrupt and overload the power of the original one, resulting in both wands being permanently neutralized. The only problem with this plan is that three full-wizard siblings are required to make another all-powerful wand, and there are currently only two full-wizard siblings (Justin and Alex) alive today.

At first, the solution to this problem is obvious to everyone: Give Max his powers back and bestow full-wizardry upon him. But unfortunately, things are not quite that simple. . . .

After recapping the events which were given in the film's prologue, Professor Crumbs then reveals that when the Family Wizard Competition was first initiated, the all-powerful Rinaldi-wand was then used to cast a mighty spell upon all wizards for all generations. This spell, which continues to this day, prevents more than two siblings from ever being able to absorb and retain full-wizard powers. Crumbs then states that if it hadn't been for this spell, he would have found some excuse for bestowing full-wizardry on all three of the Russos following their competition in order to be fair.

Fortunately, there may be one glimmer of hope: If the wizard-gods see fit, they can override any spell, regardless of how powerful the wand that was used to originally cast it. Hence, Justin and Alex must now travel to the god-realm with Max and make an appeal. But unfortunately, most wizards in the past who have attempted to reach the god-realm either returned empty-handed or (more commonly) never returned at all. Yet, with no other options available, the Russo siblings must make the perilous attempt.

The only known means by which to enter the god-realm is through a portal at the top of the Wizard World's highest and most dangerous mountain, Mount Horrendous. To get there, Justin and Alex plan to once more conjure up the Captain Jim Bob Sherwood spaceship which they previously used in the "Wizard's vs. Asteroid" episode.

Before departing on the journey, Alex spends a moment alone with Mason in case she doesn't make it back. Justin, meanwhile, uses magic to bring Juliet there so for the same reason. Justin and Alex also transport Theresa, Harper, and the real Zeke to the club so as to apprise them of the situation as well.

Shortly thereafter, Justin conjures up a prototype pair of magical gloves which he had recently been developing and gives them to Max. When worn, these gloves will allow a non-wizard to cast various hand-magic spells and also cast numerous spells with a wand. Max then tries them on to test them and performs several successful spells, including a spell which turns a nearby soda-fountain into a solid block of ice. But soon, his hands start to feel warm, and he is then warned that these gloves, much like other kinds of magical clothing (like "Smarty Pants"), will produce side effects if they are worn too long or if they are overused. So Max is told to take them back off and only wear them again in an emergency.

After blasting off in their spaceship, the siblings soon come under attack by a barrage of mythical flying monsters when they approach Mount Horrendous and attempt to reach the top. At first, Justin tries to use the ship's weapons-system to fend off the attack, but is not entirely successful. Alex then opens the ship's top hatch and starts zapping the monsters with her wand. But she likewise finds herself overwhelmed by the large number until Max puts his gloves back on and starts zapping the monsters too. After a short while, however, Max's hands start to feel extremely hot from overusing the gloves, and he is forced to rip them off again. Fortunately, most of the flying monsters have been neutralized by this point, thus allowing Alex and Justin to finish the battle and land the ship on the mountain's surface. There, the Russos are greeted by one of the wizard-gods who claims that the monster-attack was a test of their perseverance, skills, and resourcefulness to see if they were worthy to make their request.

The three siblings are then taken into the god-realm and are brought before the council of the wizard-gods to explain their situation. After hearing the facts which the Russos have presented, the gods retire into private quarters to deliberate on a ruling. When the gods return, they state that they will agree to reverse the ancient laws on this particular occasion, but only on one condition: All three of the Russo siblings must first earn the right to acquire or keep their full-wizardry in the same way that wizards of the distant past did. Before Alex and Justin can object to this ruling, they are then both stripped of their full-wizard powers and are left only with the powers they had prior to their family's competition. Max, meanwhile, has his former powers restored.

In order to gain (or regain) their full-wizardry, each sibling must now pass an ancient wizard-test. This test involves completing a multistage obstacle course in order to find and reach an orb of power. Normally, there are four different courses which a wizard would be assigned, each one being based on one of the four elements: Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Since the course involving Air is somewhat similar to what the Russos experienced during their flight up the mountain, that particular course has been eliminated in this case and each sibling will be assigned one of the remaining three.

To decide who gets what, the names of each element are put into a hat and each sibling must randomly pull one out. Justin, being the eldest, goes first and pulls out the element of Fire. He is then transported to Volcano Land (dressed like Anakin Skywalker) where he can only use certain spells to cross a sea of lava and confront other flaming challenges in order to reach his orb. Alex draws next and pulls out the element of Water. She is then transported to a haunted swamp (dressed like Xena: Warrior Princess) where she can only use certain spells to defeat various prehistoric monsters and find her orb somewhere in the muck. Max, of course, is then left with the element of Earth and is transported to an underground temple (dressed like Indiana Jones) where he can only use certain spells to overcome various obstacles and booby-traps to locate the secret chamber where his orb is being held.

The adventurous scenes constantly jump back and forth between the three courses, and after several close calls, each sibling manages to barely avert defeat and obtain his or her orb, thus permanently becoming a full-wizard. With little time to celebrate, the three siblings then proceed to combine their new (or restored) full-wizard powers and produce another all-powerful wizard-wand.

Once this is accomplished, the Russos transport themselves back to Waverly Place where they quickly discover that the aliens have taken over and that all the people in the city have been turned into mindless slaves. Inside the Waverly Substation, the Russo parents, along with Harper and Zeke, have likewise been turned into mindless slaves and are now serving dinner to a group of alien customers. Obviously, Stevie created her evil Felix-clone faster than the heroes anticipated, and everything is now under her control.

After using magic to make the aliens in the substation disappear, the Russo siblings then restore their friends and parents to normal and inquire as to where Mason and Juliet are. No one in the substation knows what happened to those two, but then Felix suddenly emerges from the lair, seemingly injured, and claims to have escaped from the Wizard World where Mason and Juliet are being held by Stevie and the evil clone.

When Felix collapses, Justin goes to help him up and intents to heal him using the new all-powerful wand that his siblings helped him create. But suddenly, Justin is sucker-punched by Felix who then grabs the Russo-wand and states he is actually the evil clone and was faking his injuries. He then puts the Russo-wand into his coat and pulls out the Rinaldi-wand which he uses to hold the Russo siblings at bay. Meanwhile, Harper, Zeke, and the Russo parents manage to take cover and hide under some tables while the clone is distracted.

A few seconds later, Stevie emerges from the lair, still wearing her black wings, and states that the real Felix is being held in a plastic cell onboard the alien spaceship in case a second sample of his DNA is ever needed to make another clone. When Alex and Justin demand to know what she's done with Mason and Juliet, Stevie then snaps her fingers and two also emerge from the lair, clearly under her evil influence. Mason then transforms into a full werewolf and is ordered by Stevie to attack; but Alex quickly pulls out her original wand and turns him into a harmless puppy. Stevie then gives Juliet a wooden stake and orders her to stab herself in the heart with it if the Russos try anything else. The siblings are then forced to surrender by dropping their original wands and kicking them away.

The Felix-clone also uses the Rinaldi-wand to scan each Russo to see if they have any other magical items with them, and he quickly discovers the pair of magic gloves which Max still has in his pocket. The clone then forces Max to take the gloves out and toss them away too.

Stevie then orders the clone to destroy the Russos, but before he finishes reciting the 'destroy' spell, she tells him to halt, deciding that she wants the pleasure of destroying them herself. She then reveals that another power which angels of darkness have is the ability to possess the body of another evil person. Stevie then morphs into a ghost-like figure and enters the body of the Felix-clone who then shape-shifts into Stevie's form, minus the black wings.

Now being able to control the Rinaldi-wand herself, Stevie aims it at the three captive siblings and begins to recite the 'destroy' spell again. However, just before she completes it, there is a sudden flash of light from behind which causes her to transform into a grey frozen statue just like the previous time she was defeated. A second later, Harper emerges from behind the statue, wearing Max's gloves and holding one of wands that had been kicked away. She then states that the gloves and the wand had landed near the table she was hiding under, and that she was able to remember the freeze-spell that she saw Max use earlier on soda-fountain.

With Stevie now neutralized, Juliet is released from the evil influence before she can stab herself with the wooden stake. Alex then picks up her original wand and turns Mason back to normal as well. Max, meanwhile, approaches the frozen statue of Stevie, and, just like the first time, starts poking it to feel how cold it is. Naturally, this makes the statue fall over and shatter once again, causing Alex to comment that Stevie "always seems to go to pieces" when she is defeated.

Unfortunately, the victory celebrations are short-lived when Stevie, once more in her dark angel form, suddenly reappears stating that the heroes have only succeeded in destroying the body of the Felix-clone which she had been possessing. Stevie then grabs the wooden stake that Juliet was holding and stabs her with it, causing Juliet to crumble to dust. As Justin and the others scream in absolute horror and Juliet's demise, Stevie grabs both the Rinaldi-wand and the all-powerful Russo-wand from the shattered remains of the frozen clone and flees outside. Only Alex is able to realize that Stevie is getting away and gives chase.

Once outside, Stevie opens her black wings and flies off. In order to follow and catch her, Alex conjures up the spare pair of angel wings that she got to keep after the "Wizards vs. Angels" episode. What follows is a chase sequence across the skies of New York. When Alex starts catching up with her, Stevie calls to the alien spaceship and orders to be beamed up at once. However, Alex manages to catch her just as the beam comes down, thus causing both of them to be beamed on board.

Soon they find themselves in the spaceship's transporter-room where a couple aliens inform Stevie that they have just finished creating a second Felix-clone. Stevie then tosses the Rinaldi-wand to the new clone and orders him to obliterate Alex. Felix recites the 'destroy' spell yet again, but at the last second, he points the wand at Stevie instead, sending her into oblivion once and for all. He then turns back to Alex and states that he is actually the real Felix and that there aren't any other clones. Apparently, when the aliens opened his plastic cell to give him food, Felix managed to escape by using a mind-control spell which Justin had recently taught him how to perform using hand-magic. Felix was then able to use this spell to influence the minds of the other aliens on board, thereby seizing control of the vessel.

After reclaiming the all-powerful Russo-wand which Stevie dropped after being vaporized, Alex transports back to Earth where Justin is still crying over Juliet's ashes. Alex then aims the wand at the ashes and recites a new spell: _"Don't let my brother be deprived of a wife / Take Juliet's ashes and restore her to life!"_

Seconds later, Juliet reappears much to Justin's relief and gratefulness. The only difference is that, since vampires are already considered dead, the wording of Alex's spell has now turned Juliet into a living human. The upside of this that Juliet no longer needs to drink blood in order to retain her youthful appearance, and she can now see her reflection in a mirror and go outside in broad daylight without being vaporized. The downside is that Justin may now have to give up his own powers and become mortal in order to stay with her. Justin immediately states that this is exactly what he will do if need be, and that he will discuss the matter with the wizard-authorities. But first, he must help Alex, Max, and Felix rid the world of the alien invaders and reverse any other damage that Stevie may have caused.

Felix then beams down from the spaceship and states that he has already cast a spell with his reacquired Rinaldi-wand which will send all the aliens back into space, never to return. Once all the aliens have departed from Earth, the Russos cast another spell which restores all the other humans back to normal with no memory of the aliens or of magic. The heroes then enter the Wizard World to restore everything to normal there as well. . . .

The scene then fast-forwards to Justin and Juliet's wedding. While waiting for the ceremony to begin, Jerry and Theresa explain to Uncle Kelbo and a few other guests that Justin didn't need to give up his powers to wed Juliet after all because she apparently still has some supernaturalism in her DNA which still gives her an exceptionally long lifespan. The Russo parents further reveal that, since Stevie was defeated without needing to make the all-powerful Russo & Rinaldi wands neutralize each other, the kids were instead able to keep their new special wand and use it for other constructive purposes.

The most notable deed done with the wand so far was to improve the magic gloves which Justin had been developing so that they could now be worn almost indefinitely without any side effects. The Russos then promised to give a pair of these new-and-improved magic gloves to every past and future wizard who has lost their family's wizard-competition so they could still perform a large amount of magic throughout their post-competition lives. (For security reasons though, the gloves will not enable any wearer to combine their powers with another sibling). A pair of these improved gloves was also given to Jerry who then personally delivered a second pair to his sister Megan in an effort to reconcile with her. Pairs of these gloves were likewise given to Harper, Zeke, Mason, and Juliet so that they could all experience magic as well.

The wedding of Justin and Juliet then commences with Professor Crumbs performing the ceremony and with Rosie the Angel appearing shortly thereafter to give her blessing on the marriage. Later, Alex uses magic to transform into a singer and performs a love song for the happy couple. The evening then concludes with Juliet throwing the bouquet, which both Alex and Harper scramble to catch. But before either one of them can catch it, Justin uses magic to make the bouquet duplicate in midair, thus allowing both girls to each catch one. Zeke and Mason then turn to each other and ask: "Double Wedding?"

**THE END**


End file.
